


Calming Breeze

by Merfilly



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan knows they can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Breeze

New students. New mutants in need of guidance, to stop what had happened to Jean, to those others in the Brotherhood.

He might not believe word for word in the Professor's dream, but he believed enough in what was right, in who he had chosen to be.

So did Ororo, who kept pushing him, pushing herself, to do everything the Institute needed. He glanced down, his nostrils flaring at the soft scent of earth and air mingled on her snow white hair. She was asleep, peaceful and resting after a long day. 

Together, they could do this. Together, they would handle anymore Magnetos that came their way, and try hard to get rid of the Strykers along the way.

His thoughts made him tighten his arm along her back, and she protested, a soft noise in her sleep. He gentled then, closing his eyes and seeking sleep.

With her, it was never a hard search.


End file.
